


Fuck, Jim

by yoohoopuddin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohoopuddin/pseuds/yoohoopuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sebastian was sprawled out across the bed. His stomach pressed harsh against the mattress; the rise and the fall of his heaving chest scraping across the yielding touch of the sheets. His cock strained, trapped beneath him as he desperately, deliriously begged for his hips not to rut. He needed the friction; as his cock leaked, smearing the delicacy of the linen. But he simply wasn’t allowed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck, Jim

Sebastian was sprawled out across the bed. His stomach pressed harsh against the mattress; the rise and the fall of his heaving chest scraping across the yielding touch of the sheets. His cock strained, trapped beneath him as he desperately, deliriously begged for his hips not to rut. He needed the friction; as his cock leaked, smearing the delicacy of the linen. But he simply wasn’t allowed. 

Jim’s knees rocked against the jut of his side - naked and raw. Bruises and cuts; distortions and carvings that blossomed across ashen skin and would only ever be truly cherished by Sebastian’s gaze alone. His hands skimmed over the crook of Sebastian’s back. His fingers scrupulously traced the arc, absorbed in the ripple of muscles hiding underneath the gold of the gunman’s tan. 

He was beautiful in a matter of contradictions. The grease that clung to his matt of hair; the locks that Jim’s hands glided their way to, glimmered where it should begrime. The scars that mutilated his flesh should have horrified when instead they awed. Sebastian. 

Jim’s graze floated south once more. His own cock was painfully hard, but it was left ignored for now, as the cap of a bottle was flicked aside and the arresting squirt of lube oozed across the criminal’s digits. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. 

Sebastian’s breath hitched in his throat; a sharp exhale and a muffled gasp as one of his lover’s perfectly manicured nails rimmed the puckered crease of his hole. Shit.

Jim pushed in. Sebastian bit his tongue. Jim’s lips quirked into a smile and he did not dare hesitate before slipping in a second finger. The contours of his teeth gleamed in the dim light; a grin crackling at his delighted face.

Jim’s digits wriggled, prodded and searched, scrutinized for that perfect spot. Ah. 

Sebastian cried out; loud and coarse, his head flung back in a near neck-breaking swing. As he lulled back, rugged pants lingering amidst the hollow of his throat, he could have swore he heard the piercing ring of Jim’s intoxicating laughter. Each bounce and throb of his voice unpredictable and thrilling.

Jim added a third finger. Then a fourth. For Sebastian; it was all too quick; all to much and not enough, overwhelming him before dangling him upon the ledge of ecstasy. For Jim, it was slow. Precise. Experiment. Exploring the limits and the squeals of his very favourite pet.

His rhythm kept up; the in and out, in and out. Move, move, move. Scratch and prick and stroke and caress. The beat of Sebastian’s arse reflecting the commotion of excitement whirring within his lover’s hectic mind.

“Fuck, Jim.”

Sebastian was being fisted, he realised. Jim’s hand delved inside him; filling him, stretching him wide. Christ. Fuck. He couldn’t. He couldn’t.

Jim’s free hand quickly clasped around his own cock; the angle awkward but the want crushing. The movements synced.

Sebastian started to rut. Hard. 

And then, in a stench of sweat; a musky air of sex and sodomy, they came. 

Sebastian’s name mauled at Jim’s slither of a tongue; winching out a slur of syllables. Jim’s name scrabbled at the last, bawdy dregs of Sebastian’s roar.

Sticky and sated; they collapsed in an entanglement of desecrated limbs. Fuck.


End file.
